The number an amount of networked devices used in today's Enterprises continues to grow as electronic information and communications are relied on more and more. In this regard, it is now common for just about every individual in the enterprise to have his or computer not to mention the plethora of mobile devices, printers, file servers, routers, network switches, and/or bridges, that also connect to the network. As a result, a look inside the server room of even a small company will often reveal a dizzying maze of cables, racks, and devices. These complex networks mean more time spent by information technology (IT) personnel maintaining and troubleshooting the network, which, in turn, means higher costs for the Enterprise as well as increased down time in the event of a network failure.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.